


BBB Discord Party Round Robin

by EachPeachPearPlum, Faustess, Fighting_for_Creativity, ibelieveinturtles, LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire), LiquidLightz, Menatiera, rebelmeg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky is so done, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Round Robin, loki's version of courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: The result of a Round Robin game with the following prompts: cookies, dragon, window cleaning, potato salad, cat stalker, sharing a bed, beachIt also fills SEVEN bingo squares between the participants!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Peach’s BBB 2020 works





	BBB Discord Party Round Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Title: BBB Discord Party Round Robin  
> Collaborators: Rebelmeg, Fightingforcreativity, Ladydarkphoenix, Psychiccatpanda, Dreaminglypeach, Ibelieveinturtles, Liquidlightz, Menatiera  
> Squares filled:  
> Rebelmeg: Y2 - tech support  
> LiquidLightz (LLightz): B3 - spa day  
> Menatiera: U4 - hot water  
> Dreaminglypeach: U1 - sharing body heat (peach is a numpty who put the wrong number down, sorry mods!)  
> Ladydarkphoenix: U5 - “Don’t touch him!”  
> Fightingforcreativity: B4 - Collateral Damage  
> Ibelieveinturtles: K2 - Whiplash  
> Ship: Stucky, hinted Stony or Stuckony, Pepperony, pre-FrostIron /FrostPepperony  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags: round robin fic, dragon Steve, animal transformation, Loki shenanigans, cats, multiple ships, hijinks and shenanigans  
> Summary: To say that Bucky had been surprised when a FREAKING DRAGON showed up at the summer BBQ at his beach house would be an understatement. How should the ex assassin have anticipated a dragon, who seemed to have followed his cat to the BBQ? It didn’t seem to be dangerous as of yet seeing as the two were happily sharing potato salad.
> 
> When Tony showed up late, he nudged Bucky, “Hey Buckaroo - I brought - WHOA! I didn’t know you had a… cat.”
> 
> Sure, it’s the cat that surprises you, Bucky thought, but Tony was still talking a mile a minute around the cookie in his mouth, “So, anyway, I brought that- fuck, is he your window cleaner, he’s gorgeous!”
> 
> “Window cleaning is just one of the many services I offer,” the dragon said swinging it’s head around to stare unblinking at Tony.
> 
> Bucky jolts back and stares at the dragon as he recognises the sound of that voice, then quickly pulls his phone out to text Steve… “where exactly are you right now?”
> 
> Steve doesn’t answer his phone, obviously, but a telltale notification sound pings from somewhere inside the dragon’s belly, audible through the slightly open mouth of the creature, and Bucky has to rub the base of his nose, muttering, “of fucking course you do this reveal to me after we’ve been sharing a bed for weeks.”  
> Word Count: 2300

To say that Bucky had been surprised when a FREAKING DRAGON showed up at the summer BBQ at his beach house would be an understatement. How should the ex assassin have anticipated a dragon, who seemed to have followed his cat to the BBQ? It didn’t seem to be dangerous as of yet seeing as the two were happily sharing potato salad.

When Tony showed up late, he nudged Bucky, “Hey Buckaroo - I brought - WHOA! I didn’t know you had a… cat.”

_Sure, it’s the cat that surprises you_ , Bucky thought, but Tony was still talking a mile a minute around the cookie in his mouth, “So, anyway, I brought that- fuck, is he your window cleaner, he’s gorgeous!”

“Window cleaning is just one of the many services I offer,” the dragon said swinging it’s head around to stare unblinking at Tony.

Bucky jolts back and stares at the dragon as he recognises the sound of that voice, then quickly pulls his phone out to text Steve… “where exactly are you right now?”

Steve doesn’t answer his phone, obviously, but a telltale notification sound pings from somewhere inside the dragon’s belly, audible through the slightly open mouth of the creature, and Bucky has to rub the base of his nose, muttering, “of fucking course you do this reveal to me after we’ve been sharing a bed for weeks.”

**rebelmeg**

Tony, another cookie in his hand, held up a finger. “Um, excuse me, I hate to be nitpicky about weird details when Steve has apparently turned into a dragon, BUT…” he pointed at the dragon. “Did I hear a cell phone in there? How did you manage to SWALLOW A CELL PHONE?”

Steve turned his large, scaly head in Tony’s direction, and it was amazing, he actually managed to have an extremely Steve expression on that reptilian face. “Classified.”

Tony snorted and dipped a plastic spoon into the potato salad. “You’re a lying liar who lies. And you’re going to need some very intense tech support for that phone by the time it gets… out. And oh, ew, _all of the options_ for how it gets out are just _disgusting_.”

Bucky, who had been standing there fighting the temptation to call Steve (he wanted to see what happened when the swallowed cell phone started vibrating and ringing), dragged himself back to the conversation. “Steve, I think you might wanna tell us exactly what’s going on.” He glanced at the cat that was now sitting next to Steve and very daintily licking its paws. “Maybe start with the cat?”

**LiquidLightz**

The dragon remained stubbornly quiet, a strange fiery blush spreading across its face.

Bucky waited him out for a full minute before he threateningly pulled out his phone and began to dial… 

“Ok, OK!" Steve caved in as the first riffs of _‘Holding Out for a Hero’_ echoed around inside of him and Bucky’s eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously as he mercifully ended the call while Tony coughed up cookie crumbs from all his cackling… _great, thanks Nat! One more thing he would be having to explain later in excruciating detail._

Raising his huge snout skyward with a big defeated sigh, Steve let out a little spurt of fire before starting on some ridiculous explanation about how he had wanted to look good for the BBQ, so Nat suggested he go to a day spa she knows, but he had nobody to leave the cat with and so he took him along since they offered pet day care services… 

He trailed off as the laughter of everyone around him burst out in a crescendo and he leveled his steely gaze back down on them, now irritated beyond embarrassment. 

Bucky was the first one to compose himself, once Tony started making hot stone massage dragon jokes and he quickly recalled what was most pertinent here. 

"Steve, can you please get to the part where you’re a dragon and if this is something you’ve been keeping from me or a temporary mishap?" Bucky was not exactly sure what he’d prefer, since, well, dragons are pretty magnificent and he wouldn’t mind having his own. His mind began to wander into the possible perks of a dragon boyfriend and whether Steve could fly now.

**Faustess**

Dragons can scowl - that was a thing Bucky knew now. 

Steve harrumphed and glared, trying to work through his embarrassment. “So I never actually made it to the day spa. I went to bed last night and the cat I adopted when you got Alpine - d”

“Inky?” Bucky asked.

“No, I called him Beetle,” Steve said with a puff of steam.

“Still say Beetle’s a dumb name for a cat,” Bucky mumbled.

Tony nodded in agreement and helped himself to another cookie. “I’m gonna start the grill, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine Tony,” Bucky said and then tried to turn the conversation back to the dragon boyfriend issue. “So you slept with the cat and now you’re a dragon? Or were you a dragon before?”

“No. I’m not a dragon… well, I wasn’t,” Steve sighed. “So Beetle slept with me, sneezed… and turned into a guy named Loki. I freaked out, he got mad, and turned me into a dragon.”

From the grill, Tony said, “So where’s this guy now, Steeb?”

“I wish I knew,” Dragon Steve said miserably.

“Meow?” Alpine interjected himself and twined between the dragon’s toes and Bucky’s legs to situate himself at Tony’s feet. He looked up with wide blue eyes.

**Menatiera**

Steve turned his gaze to the cat. “I know, I know,” he said. “Food will be ready for you soon.”

Bucky’s eyebrow arched up. “If you tell me that you can talk to animals…”

The fiery blush somehow deepened on Steve’s dragon face. “Uh, not all animals. But cats… I think they speak a dialect of dragon, somehow, because I kinda understand them now.”

Instead of answering, Bucky decided it was a good time to stuff his mouth with two cookies at once, lest he let out a scream of excitement.

Alpine jumped on the table, and started to rub his face to Steve’s scales. He kept this up, right until Steve started to breathe heavily, and with one final tickling of his full body, Alpine threw himself off the table and ran under the cover of it.

Steve sneezed.

Several times.

With violent force.

The table turned out to be an inadequate hiding place, as it was blown away by the wind of the squeeze, along with most of the BBQ supplies, including the plates, utensils and napkins.

Tony was saved thanks to Bucky’s quick reflexes, who dragged him out of the way of a flying pitcher that was full of hot water to become Bruce’s tea later.

Steve was sniffling and scratching his snout. “Sorry,” he said nasally, then he stared at the ground. “Uh. I think the phone’s out.”

Bucky didn’t want to know. But he kind of did. “How did it get to your _lung_? Or is a dragon belly connected to sneezing somehow?”

Alpine slowly walked back into the scene, stepping into the dragon snot with delicate disdain, and poked the phone with his nose. He meowed a few times.

“He wants us to look at it,” Steve translated. “He says something about messages. Or notes? I’m not entirely sure. I’m not fluent in cat yet.”

**eachpeachplumpear**

_My boyfriend the dragon isn’t fluent in **cat** yet_, Bucky thought. _How is this my life?_

“Well, go on, then,” Tony encouraged, wafting his hand at the phone as Alpine curled into Steve’s side again, seeking warmth despite the fact that it’d been far too goddamn sunny all day.

“I would,” Steve said, raising one clawed… paw? Hand? Strangely enough, Bucky had no idea what the anatomy of a dragon is. “But there’s this whole _no opposable thumbs_ issue at the moment.”

Tony looked at Bucky. Bucky looked back at Tony. Neither of them moved to pick up the phone.

“He’s your boyfriend.”

“And?”

Tony scoffed. “And that means you get to be the one playing with the phone he ate, duh.”

“I hate you,” Bucky said. “I hate both of you. And whoever this Loki jackass is, I really fucking hate him.”

Steve made a bizarre snarly noise, maybe a draconine laugh, maybe a growl, then nudged the phone in Bucky’s direction with his nose. “You know the passcode,” he said, baring a whole load of pointy teeth at him.

Dutifully, Bucky picked the disgusting thing up, wiped the slime coating it on his jeans (well, those were being burnt now), and tapped out his own date of birth to unlock it.

“Ha!” Tony said when it unlocked, peering at the screen over Bucky’s shoulder. “Stark Tech. Can’t beat it. I’d like to see an iPhone keep working after spending time inside a dragon.”

“Do we know a Valkyrie?” Bucky asked, ignoring Tony’s bragging to look at the long string of messages Steve apparently received over the last three hours. “Because she sure seems to know you, and boy is she unhappy.”

“Never heard of her,” Steve answered. “What’s she say?”

“ _Rogers,_ ” Tony read, “ _be careful, Thor’s brother is_

**ladydarkphoenix**

_on the loose and looking to cause trouble. Not sure what exactly but he is looking for mischief._ Well that can’t be good.”

“Obviously not seeing as I’m now a dragon,” Steve snorted in annoyance, a small puff of smoke escaping his nose.

“So how do we fix this,” Bucky inquired as he sent back a text explaining the situation as it was before setting the phone down to not have to deal with the slimy mess for a moment. As the three discussed options and people they thought might be able to help, Alpine let out an angry yowl as he seemingly started floating away from where he’d been napping.

Steve let out a low rumbling growl, “don’t touch him Loki or I’ll eat you myself…”

Loki appeared, holding a fighting Alpine by the scruff to protect himself from claws and teeth. “Now is that any way to speak to an honored guest?”

**fightingforcreativity**

“An honored guest my ass,” mumbled Bucky, pointedly ignoring the snickering coming from Tony.

“My my, so rude the company you keep, Anthony.” Loki drawled, still holding Alpine and only slightly being turned towards the three heroes. “I was just hoping my gift was well received.”

Tony sputtered at that. The assassin turned towards the other brunet, a questioning eyebrow risen. Tony, though, ignored him and started to ramble at Loki, “Serious? I hate that name. Stop calling me that, Reindeer Games! Why are you here? And what’s going on with Steve as a dragon? I mean sure, dragons are pretty cool and he’s quite a beauty like this but c’mon, Lokes, usually your mischief is directed against Thor not Steve.”

Sure, Bucky could say something about Tony obviously eyeing his dragon boyfriend up- _and what a mess that was_ \- but he was more interested in what the heck really was going on. Maybe after they figured out Loki’s motive, Bucky could think about why Steve preened under Tony’s compliments.

Also, Bucky wasn’t sure what was going on at all between Loki and Tony, but by the look of it Steve had an idea. How Bucky could interpret his boyfriend’s limited facial expressions at the moment, was another mystery to be shoved in the ‘to never investigate’ box.

Before Loki could answer, the dragon rounded on him. “I told you to let him go!”

Steve’s hiss was threatening and Bucky didn’t blame Loki for gently putting Alpine back done and backing up a bit after that.

“Fine. The good captain was collateral damage in my attempt at wooing.”

Everyone froze at that. 

_‘Wooing? What the…?!’_ , Bucky thought disbelievingly. 

The first person to recover was Steve though, and cautiously the formerly blond asked, “Wooing who?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Anthony of course!”

**ibelieveinturtles**

There was stunned silence as everyone gaped at Loki, then Steve started huffing, little bursts of flame spouting from his nostrils.

“Are-are you laughing at me?” Loki demanded haughtily. 

Steve shook his head. “The look on Tony’s face!” he chortled. “It’s like he doesn’t know whether to be flattered, insulted, or just plain horrified.”

They all looked at Tony, who made an immediate attempt to control his face.

“Flattered,” he said hastily, “definitely flattered but, er, I’m not sure how Pepper’s gonna react.”

Loki drew himself up. “It was her suggestion,” he said. 

“Pepper suggested you turn me into a dragon as a courting… gift?”

Loki nodded. “She assured me you have the ego to pull it off.”

Steve began to huff again and this time, both Loki and Tony glared at him.

“What?” Steve asked.

“She’s not wrong,” Bucky interjected in an effort to save his boyfriend from all the attention. “Also, she may have mentioned to me last week that dragons are her favourite mythical animal,” he finished.

“Indeed,” Loki said, smirking. “She told me she always wanted to ride a dragon.”

Bucky’s laughter joined Steve’s draconic huffing and Tony’s expression changed.

“Really?” he asked.

“Of course,” Loki replied. “It is a most exhilarating activity.”

Bucky stopped laughing as an idea slammed into his mind. He turned a speculative gaze in Steve’s direction. Steve must have felt the weight of Bucky’s gaze as the giant head turned to look at him.

“Something on your mind? Steve asked in a surprisingly quiet voice.

Bucky nodded. "That riding a dragon thing,” he said.

Steve’s eyes glittered. “You wanna try it out?”

“Yes.”

They looked at Tony and Loki who were now standing much closer together and seemed to be deep in some sort of negotiations. 

“Climb on,” Steve said. “Before Loki remembers to change me back.”

Bucky scrambled up Steve’s outstretched leg and settled himself in front of Steve’s wings.

“Ready?” Steve rumbled, and without waiting for an answer, launched himself into the air.

Bucky whooped as they climbed. This had undoubtedly been the best BBQ ever.


End file.
